toonamifanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
R.O.B.: Reviews
''R.O.B.: The Review '' is a two hour long show of R.O.B. giving reviews on shows. Characters *R.O.B.: Main character of Rob's Outrageous Block. Episodes Season 1 ''Pokémon! ''Pokémon! ''is the first episode, and is an episode focused on reviewing every single Pokemon show. ''Ben 10! Ben 10! ''is the second episode, and is an episode focused on reviewing Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Ben 10: Destroy all Aliens, Ben 10: Race Against Time, Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, The Ultimate Enemy part 1 and 2, and Ben 10: Alien Swarm. Soon, it's episode sequel, ''Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United!'' will come out.' ''Adventure Time! ''Adventure Time! ''is the third episode, and is an episode focused on reviewing the show Adventure Time. ''Generator Rex! Generator Rex! ''is the fourth episode, and is an episode focused on reviewing the show Generator Rex. ''Camp Lazlo! Camp Lazlo! ''is the fifth episode, and is an episode focused on reviewing the show Camp Lazlo. ''Chowder! Chowder! ''is the sixth episode, and is an episode focused on reviewing the show Camp Lazlo. ''Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United! Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United! ''is the seventh episode, and is an episode focused on reviewing the special, Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United. It's a sequel to the episode ''Ben 10!. Soon, it's own sequel, Omniverse!, ''will come out. ''My Gym Partner's a Monkey! My Gym Partner's a Monkey! ''is the eighth episode, and is focused on reviewing the show, My Gym Partner's a Monkey. Season 2 ''Green Lantern: The Animated Series! Green Lantern! The Animated Series! ''is the nineth episode, and is focused on reviewing the show, Green Lantern: The Animated Series. ''Naruto! Naruto! ''is the tenth episode, and is focused on reviewing the show, Naruto. ''Regular Show! ''Regular Show! is the eleventh episode, and is focused on reviewing the show, Regular Show. ''Young Justice! Young Justice! ''is the twelfth episode, and is focused on reviewing the show, Young Justice. ''The Amazing World of Gumball! The Amazing World of Gumball! ''is the thirteenth episode, and is focused on reviewing the show, The Amazing World of Gumball. ''MAD! MAD! ''is the fourteenth episode, and is focused on reviewing the show, MAD!. ''Total Drama Island and Action! Total Drama Island and Action! ''is the fifteenth episode, and is focused on reviewing the shows, Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. ''Total Drama Revenge of the Island and World Tour! Total Drama Revenge of the Island and World Tour! ''is the sixteenth episode, and is focused on reviweng the show, Total Drama Revenge of the Island and Total Drama World Tour. ''Beyblade: Metal Masters! Beyblade: Metal Masters! is the seventeenth episode, and is focused on reviewing the show, Beyblade: Metal Masters. Season 3 ''Teen Titans! ''Teen Titans! ''is the eighteenth episode, and is focused on reviewing the show, Teen Titans. ''Codename: Kids Next Door! Codename: Kids Next Door! ''is the nineteenth episode, and is focused on reviewing the show, Codename: Kids Next Door. ''Courage the Cowardely Dog! Courage the Cowardely Dog! ''is the twentieth episode, and is focused on reviewing the show, Courage the Cowardely Dog. ''Dexter's Laboratory! Dexter's Laboratory! ''is the twenty-first episode, and is focused on reviewing the show, Dexter's Laboratory. ''Edd, Ed, n' Eddy! Edd, Ed, n' Eddy! ''is the twenty-second episode, and is focused on reviewing the show, Edd, Ed, n' Eddy. ''The Powerpuff Girls! The Powerpuff Girls! ''is the twenty-third episode, and is focused on reviewing the show, The Powerpuff Girls. ''Scaredy Squirrel! Scaredy Squirrel! ''is the twenty-fourth episode, and is focused on reviewing the show, Scaredy Squirrel. ''Sidekick! Sidekick! ''is the twenty-fifth episode, and is focused on reviewing the show, Sidekick. ''The Problem Solverz! The Problem Solverz! ''is the twenty-sixth episode, and is focused on reviewing the show, The Problem Solverz. Season 4 ''Almost Naked Animals! Almost Naked Animals! ''is the twenty-seventh episode, and is focused on reviewing the show, Almost Naked Animals. ''Sym-Bionic Titan! Sym-Bionic Titan! ''is the twenty-eighth episode, and is focused on reviewing the show, Sym-Bionic Titans. ''Skunk Fu! ''Skunk Fu! ''is the twenty-sixth episode, and is focused on reviewing the show, Skunk Fu!.